


Done

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is done with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ds_snippets prompt: Done

Ray walked into his new apartment and stared at the empty walls and bare wooden floor.

He was holding his pet turtle Pop in his arms and looked down at him.

'Whatcha think?' He asked Pop

Pop blinked at him and grunted.

'Yeah it is a real dump. Come on, I'll set up your tank so you can at least be happy.'

After Ray set up the turtle tank and got Pop settled, he brought out a plastic lawn chair, hooked up his cheap radio and filled the apartment with music.

Ray took out a folder and started to learn everything he could about Ray Vecchio. If there was one thing he was good at was being someone else. Maybe it was because he hated being himself, even before Stella kicked him out. 

Speaking of Stella, the more he thought about it the more he was done with love. Sure it had been greatness when Stella had loved him, but when she didn't it felt like she had drop kicked his heart. So yeah, he was doneski.

He opened the file and memorized the people and places that made up Vecchio's life. One of the people who came up most often was a Mountie named Benton Fraser. He wondered what kind of name was Benton, but figured it was a Canadian thing. It was still better than Stanley.

On the last page there was a picture of the Mountie and Ray gasped. The Mountie had dark hair and blue eyes. Not only did he look like a movie star, he could give Steve McQueen a run for his money.

He grinned and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

'Damn it!' Ray exclaimed. His words echoed off the bare walls.

Maybe he wasn't as done with love as he thought.


End file.
